BioShock Infinite
: Achtung: Für eingehende Informationen zu den Erweiterungen Seebestattung Episode Eins und Zwei, siehe BioShock Infinite: Seebestattung. : "Bringen Sie uns die Kleine und tilgen Sie die Schuld – eigentlich kein übler Plan. Ich hab gespielt. Jetzt hab ich Schulden bei den falschen Leuten. Ich bin hier, um sie loszuwerden." :: —Booker DeWitt, Protagonist BioShock Infinite, früher Projekt Icarus genannt, ist ein am 26. März 2013 erschienener Ego-Shooter und ist der dritte Teil der BioShock-Reihe, wobei er zwar im selben Universum spielt und einen ähnlichen Stil hat, grundsätzlich jedoch eher einen eigenen Stil hat. Das Spiel wurde von Irrational Games entwickelt und von 2K Games vertrieben. Ken Levine fungierte als Creative Director und Lead Writer. BioShock Infinite beschäftigt sich thematisch mit amerikanischem Patriotismus, religiösem Fanatismus, Faschismus, Rassismus, Parallelwelten sowie Fremdenhass. Mai 2013 gab der Publisher Take 2 bekannt, dass 3,7 Millionen Exemplare des Spiels verkauft wurden. Etwa ein Jahr später am 21. März 2014 offenbarte Take 2, dass nunmehr sechs Millionen Kopien ausgelegt wurden. Mai 2015 legte der Publisher die Verkaufszahlen auf elf Millionen Kopien und die der gesamten Reihe auf 25 Millionen. Zusammenfassung Handlung Booker DeWitt ist ein Privatdetektiv – mit Spielschulden und im Jahre 1912 lebend. Um diese zu begleichen, soll er für einen Mann ein Mädchen finden. Mit einem Revolver, einem Bild des Mädchens und ein paar weiteren Dingen reist er also zu den angegebenen Koordinaten – mitten im Ozean. Hingebracht von zwei exzentrischen Freunden, findet er sich allein bei einem einsamen Turm mitten im Meer wieder. Im Turm selbst entdeckt er eine Leiche und ominöse Briefe, dann jedoch geschieht das Undenkbare und durch den "Code", den er auf seiner Box hat, wird er durch ein fährenartiges Gerät in den Himmel gehoben. Schlimmer noch: Er verliert seine Waffe und findet sich in einer fliegenden Stadt wieder, in der scheinbar alle Personen stark religiös sind und zu einem sehr eigenartigen Propheten aufsehen. Doch bei der Suche nach dem Mädchen findet er sehr schnell heraus, dass die Stadt nicht so sauber und schön ist, wie es zunächst den Anschein hat, und wird schnell von einer Horde Fanatiker gejagt. Doch dass das nicht das einzig Seltsame an jenem Ort ist, findet Booker schneller als er will heraus ... Inhalt Der Privatdetektiv Booker DeWitt nimmt aufgrund Geldnots infolge von Zockerei den Auftrag, Elizabeth zu retten, an. Zwei unscheinbare Personen bringen ihn zu einem Leuchtturm und überreichen ihm eine kleine Kiste mit Informationen zu seinem Ziel; einige Bilder von Elizabeth und Columbia, mehrere Münzen, eine Karte mit einer Kombination und eine Pistole. Schlag auf Schlag geschieht und Booker sieht sich im Leuchtturm in einem in den Himmel fliegenden kastenartigen Gerät. Die Pistole fällt jedoch vor dem Start in die Triebwerke und wird zerstört. Schließlich kommt er in Columbia an. Nach einer unabdingbaren Taufe zum Eintritt in die Stadt befindet sich Booker schlussendlich in Columbia. In der Stadt selbst macht er sich auf die Suche nach Monument Island, wobei ihm auffällt, dass sein Brandzeichen (AD) ihn in Columbia als Falschen Hirten kennzeichnet. Dieser soll das "Lamm des Propheten", womit Elizabeth gemeint ist, in Zukunft auf Abwege führen. Booker gerät in eine Verlosung, wird erkannt und muss sich mehrerer Polizisten entledigen. Dabei gelangt er an Waffen. Nunmehr ein gesuchter Mann, muss Booker sich kämpfend zu Monument Island durchschlagen. Er wundert sich, weshalb das Mädchen in einem solchen Turm eingesperrt ist und wozu die dort seienden Geräte genutzt werden. Er findet Elizabeth und befreit sie. Schnell erkennt er eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit von ihr: Sie kann "Risse" in andere "Welten" öffnen. Früher wann sie wollte, heute nur noch, wenn sie bereits da sind oder sie sehr aufgeregt ist. Der gewaltige Songbird jedoch, eine fliegende "Maschine", die darauf ausgelegt ist, Elizabeth zu beschützen, vereitelt jedoch seinen Plan und beide stürzen in ein großes Wasserbecken in Columbia. Dort sieht Booker ein Plakat über ein Luftschiff, die First Lady. Er plant, damit zu fliehen. Elizabeth kann er jedoch nur überreden, mit ihm zu gehen, indem er ihr verspricht, mit ihr nach Paris zu gehen. Als Booker erstmals vor ihr sie angreifende Polizisten tötet, ist sie zunächst fassungslos und hält ihn für ein Monster. Sie sieht jedoch schließlich ein, dass sie keine Wahl haben, wenn sie fliehen wollen und reisen weiter. Zur First Lady kommen sie jedoch nur, wenn sie Shock Jockey haben, da die Gondel defekt ist. Dafür müssen sie in die Hall of Heroes. Dort wird Comstock für seine angeblichen Taten bei Wounded Knee und Peking angepriesen. Die Halle wurde jedoch von Cornelius Slate, Bookers ehemaligem Kameraden, und dessen Männern übernommen, die es nicht ertragen können, dass Comstock den Ruhm für ihre Taten einstreicht und sie ignoriert. Auch Booker, der bei dem Massaker von Wounded Knee dabei war und dies mehr als nur bereut, weiß sehr wohl, dass Comstock dort nicht einmal anwesend war. Slate erklärt sich bereit, ihnen Shock Jockey zu überlassen, wenn er seinen Männern bei Woundet Knee und Peking den Soldatentod gewährt. Booker folgt widerwillig der Aufforderung. Schließlich kommt Booker zu Slate, der ihn verwundet bittet, ihn zu erschießen, anstatt ihn den "Blechmännern" (Comstocks Leute) auszuliefern. Schließlich können sie die Gondel zur First Lady unter schweren Widerstand rufen und gelangen in die First Lady. Booker setzt die Koordinaten auf New York, wohin er Elizabeth laut seinen Auftraggebern bringen muss. Diese jedoch erkennt die Koordinaten und merkt, dass dies nicht Paris ist, da sie sich, allein im Turm eingesperrt, eine Bibliothek für sich habend, sehr gut in Geografie auskennt. Sie schlägt ihn nieder und setzt Kurs auf Paris, doch kurz darauf übernehmen die Vox Populi, Aufständige, den Zeppelin und Elizabeth flieht. Daisy Fitzroy, die Anführerin der Vox Populi, verspricht dem erwachten Booker schließlich, ihm das Luftschiff zurückzugeben, wenn er ihr Waffen besorgt. In den Finkton-Docks sucht Booker zunächst Elizabeth, findet sie und kann sie schließlich überzeugen, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Zu zweit machen sie sich jetzt auf nach Finkton, wo ihm Jeremiah Fink ein Jobangebot als Sicherheitschef macht, da er der Leiter der meisten Unternehmen Columbias ist und sich von Bookers Taten sehr beeindruckt zeigt. Booker lehnt jedoch ab. Als die beiden die Waffenschmiede finden, müssen sie feststellen, dass ihr Besitzer, Chen Lin, bereits verhaftet und in den Good Time Club gebracht wurde. In einer der versteckten Zellen dort finden sie den Mann schließlich, doch er wurde auf Finks Anweisung bereits getötet. Die zwei Gestalten, die stets aus dem Nichts erscheinen, Hinweise geben und Booker sowie Elizabeth helfen, erscheinen abermals und machen sie auf einen Riss aufmerksam, in welchem die Leiche fehlt. Sie öffnet diesen zaghaft und die beiden betreten ihn widerwillig. Sie gehen schnell zurück zur Waffenschmiede und stellen fest, dass der Posten des Sicherheitschefs an jemand anderen ging, welcher in der vorherigen Welt tot war, und dass Lin zwar wieder lebt, aber seine Geräte verschwunden sind und er wie traumatisiert vor sich hin jammert. Elizabeth meint, dass er sich vielleicht daran erinnert, tot zu sein, ihm die Geräte vielleicht jedoch helfen könnten. In Shantytown, wo sie die Geräte holen wollen, fällt Elizabeth sofort auf, dass die Menschen hier verzweifelt sind und verspürt starkes Mitleid. Sie schaffen es schließlich unter harter Gegenwehr zu den Werkzeugen und stellen schnell fest, dass sie nicht bedacht hatten, dass sie diese unmöglich selbst zurückbringen könnten. Elizabeth findet allerdings einen Riss, in welchem die Geräte nicht mehr da sind, und die beiden betreten diesen. Das Gebäude wird plötzlich von Vox Populi angegriffen und sie erkennen durch zahlreiche Plakaten, dass Booker DeWitt in dieser Welt eigentlich als revolutionärer Held der Vox gefallen war. In der Waffenschmiede stellt Elizabeth erschrocken fest, dass hier nicht nur Lin, sondern auch seine Frau tot ist, und macht sich Vorwürfe, da sie den Riss geöffnet hat und nicht weiß, ob sie eine Welt betreten oder aber erschaffen hat. Trotz alledem machen sie sich auf den Weg, um die First Lady von Fitzroy zurückzufordern, welche die Waffen wie man an den Gefechten erkennen kann offensichtlich erhalten hat. Im Aufzug zu ihr ruft sie die beiden an und weigert sich, sie als echt zu akzeptieren ("Du bist eintweder ein Schwindler oder ein Geist.") und fordert ihre Anhänger auf, beide zu töten und die Leichen zu verbrennen, nachdem sie vor Bookers und Elizabeths Augen Fink erschossen hat. Aber dennoch gelingt es Booker alle Gegner zu besiegen und wird Zeuge davon, wie Fitzroy gerade Finks Sohn umbringen will. Er hebt Elizabeth durch den Lüftungsschacht und lenkt Daisy ab, bis sie von hinten mit einer Schere erstocken wird. Elizabeth, die sie getötet hat, ist schwer geschockt und starrt auf ihre blutverschmierten Hände, doch behält die Fassung. Anschließend gehen sie an Bord der First Lady und Booker setzt den Kurs nach Paris, da er "lieber sie bezahlt als den Mann in New York". Doch auch diese Flucht wird vereilt; der Songbird lässt den Zeppelin abstürzen. Am Boden sehen beide bereits, wie die zwei nahezu gleich aussehenden Personen auf einem Piano die Melodie spielen, die den Songbird ruft. Der panischen Elizabeth erklären sie: "Die Melodie ist richtig, das Instrument jedoch nicht." Sie erklären, dass es eine Melodie gibt, die ihnen Songbird vom Hals schafft, doch diese nur Comstock slebst kennt. Entschlossen machen sie sich auf nach Comstock House, in einem Columbia, das mittlerweile nahezu komplett zerstört und geplündert ist. Am Eingangstor zu Comstock House kommen sie allerdings nicht weiter, da sie keinen autorisierten Handabdruck haben. Elizabeth macht sich deshalb auf den Weg zum Friedhof, um die Hand ihrer toten "Mutter" Lady Comstock zu holen. Beide wissen, dass Elizabeth gar nicht die Tochter von ihr ist; denn wie sie durch eine Aufnahme erfahren hatten, war sie es, die Elizabeth in den Turm sperren ließ, da sie es nicht war, die das Kind gebar und Comstock es als "Geschenk Gottes" bezeichnete, ähnlich wie bei Josef und Maria. Auf dem Friedhof werden sie von Comstock jedoch in eine Falle gelockt: er erzeugt mithilfe eines kleinen Siphons einen Riss, der Lady Comstock wiedererwecken soll. aber Comstock versteht die Funktionsweise nicht, weshalb nicht Lady Comstock erscheint, sondern eine Sirene, eine Version von ihr, gemischt mit Elizabeths (negativen) Gefühlen über sie. Die zwei Gestalten erscheinen abermals. Elizabeth hat sie zuvor bereits als das erkannt, was sie sind: Die Frau ist Rosalind Lutece, eine Physikerin, die nicht nur die Parallelwelten entdeckte, sondern auch das System entwickelte, das Columbia fliegen ließ. Wer der Mann war, wusste sie nicht, doch beide hatten wohl bereits die Vermutung, dass sie ein und dieselbe Person sind, da er genauso aussieht wie sie, nur in männlich, und die beiden sogar die Sätze des anderen beenden. Sie schaffen es zunächst, die Sirene zu vertreiben. Bei einem der Risse in der Bank des Propheten gibt es ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit ihr, das DeWitt ebenfalls für sich entscheiden kann. Die Sirene sprengt das Tor zum House schließlich auf und wird von den beiden besiegt. Als sie die Gondel dorthin holen, greift ein weiteres mal Songbird ein: er wirft DeWitt in ein Hausdach und will ihn anschließend töten. Elizabeth geht jedoch dazwischen und bietet ihm an, zurück in den Turm zu gehen, wenn er nur Songbird am Leben lassen würde. Dies akzeptiert er und fliegt mit Elizabeth in der Hand davon. Booker rennt ihm nach, doch die Gondel ist plötzlich verschwunden und er findet sich auf einer Brücke wieder; und nach einem kurzen Sturm steht er im Schnee, obwohl es Juli ist. Er geht weiter, und findet heraus, dass dieser Ort nun ein Irrenhaus ist. Alles ist anders und er findet verschiedene Aufnahmen Elizabeths, in der sie sichtlich gealtert klingt und verbittert spricht. Er sieht eine Gestalt mit Elizabeths Stimme in einem Loch in der Wand stehen und begibt sich zu ihr. Vor ihm steht eine stark gealterte Elizabeth, New York City angreifend, welche ihn auffordert, ihr jüngeres Pendant zu retten, und gibt ihm eine Karte für sie. Anschließent schickt sie ihn zurück ins Jahr 1912. Dort befreit er letzlich Elizabeth, der gerade in einer Behandlung die Kräfte entzogen werden sollen. Das zornige Mädchen tötet die Ärzte mit einem gewaltigen Sie verfolgt nun den Plan, Comstock zu töten, doch Booker sagt, dass er dies tun wird. Beide machen sich nun zu Comstocks letzter Bastion auf, seinem privatem Flaggschiff, die Hand of the Prophet, denn nun befinden sie sich wieder direkt im Aufstand der Vox. Sie kämpfen sich bis zu Comstocks Kabine durch zahllose Soldaten und Vox-Aufständige und stehen schließlich vor Comstock. Dieser packt Elizabeth an der Hand, woraufhin Booker die Fassung verliert und Comstocks Kopf an den Rand eines Wasserbeckens schlägt und ihn dort anschließend ertränkt. Auf der Brücke des Schiffs merkt Elisabeth schießlich mithilfe der Karte, die Booker von der gealterten Elizabeth aus der Zukunft bekommen hatte, wie das Kommando ist, um Songbird zu kontrollieren. Mit seiner Hilfe ist es möglich, die Vox, die das Schiff kapern wollen, abzuhalten. Nach diesem letzten Angriff gehen beide an den Bug, und Booker zerstört mir Songbirds hilfe den von Comstock erschaffenen Siphon, mit dessen Hilfe Elizabeths Kräfte halbwegs reguliert wurden, wodurch Elizabeth ihre gesamte Kraft wieder hat. Sie entkommen schließlich durch einen von Elizabeth geöffneten Riss zu einer Unterwasserstadt. Die beiden befinden sich nun in einer Stadt der Zukunft namens "Rapture", wo sie im Welcome Center stehen. Sie gehen zu einer Tauchkugel und fahren an die Oberfläche. Elizabeth erklärt Booker schließlich, dass es Millionen von Welten gibt, welche alle dieselbe Geschichte in einer anderen Form erzählen. Deshalb ist es egal, in welcher der Welten er Comstock tötet; die Geschichte wird ihren Lauf nehmen. Booker wird zudem von Elizabeth mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert. Durch Rückblicke in sein eigenes Leben erfährt Booker, dass er einst seine Tochter Anna an Comstock aus einer anderen Welt verkaufte, um seine Schulden zu tilgen. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde aus Anna Elizabeth und so wurde Booker von den Lutece beauftragt, seine eigene Tochter aus Columbia zu retten, ohne, dass er dies wusste. Durch Elizabeth erfährt er zudem, dass er sich nach dem Kampf bei Wounded Knee in einer anderen Welt neu taufen ließ und sein Leben ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Zachary Hale Comstock führte und die Wolkenstadt Columbia erbaute. In "seiner" Welt ließ er sich nicht taufen und zeugte Anna. Tatsächlich ist Comstock erst 38 Jahre alt, jedoch zeugungsunfähig und schneller gealtert, weil er so oft in Risse blickt, die ihm die Zukunft offenbaren. Deshalb hat er auch erst eine "Tochter" gebraucht, die sein Vermächtnis annehmen sollte. Um dies alles zu verhindern, sieht sich Booker am Ende mit seinem eigenen Tod konfrontiert. Er findet sich in dem Becken wieder, wo sich viele Bookers in verschiedenen Welten einst zu Comstock "verwandelten", indem sie sich taufen ließen. Booker erkennt die Notwendigkeit seines Todes genauso wie Elizabeth und lässt sich von verschiedenen Elizabeths ertränken, noch bevor er zu Comstock wird und verhindert so die Geschichte, die er bis dahin in Columbia erlebt hatte. Nach dem Tod des Bookers, welcher sich töten ließ, um zu verhindern, dass er zu Comstock wurde, blieb nun nur noch der übrig, der sich der Taufe entzog und eine Familie gründete. So bleibt Anna beziehungsweise Elizabeth wahrscheinlich bei ihm und seiner Familie; das Ende bleibt jedoch unklar. Charaktere ;Booker DeWit Booker DeWitt ist der Charakter des Spielers. Er ist Privatdetektiv und wurde damit beauftragt, ein junges Mädchen namens Elizabeth zu finden und zu retten, um seine Wettschulden zu begleichen. Diese befindet sich in der utopischen Stadt Columbia, womit Booker nicht gerechnet hat; denn diese Stadt fliegt im Himmel. In der Stadt sticht ihm zunächst die starke Fixion auf Religion ins Auge; er, der nicht gläubig ist, verbleibt recht skeptisch. Doch seine Suche nach dem Mädchen stellt sich als anders aus, als er erwartet hatte. ;Elizabet Elizabeth ist die junge Frau, die Booker DeWitt retten muss. Sie wird seit ihrer Kindheit in Columbia, einer fliegenden Stadt, gefangen gehalten und begleitet und unterstützt Booker in dem Spiel. Elizabeth hat die Fähigkeit, sogenannte Risse in andere Welten zu öffnen. Wieso genau, weiß sie selbst nicht. ;Zachary Hale Comstock Comstock ist der Begründer und "Herrscher" von Columbia. Er selbst hat sich zum Propheten erklärt und hält allerlei Predigten. Tatsächlich jedoch werden seine Voraussagungen oft genug wahr. Laut ihm ist die Welt unter der utopischen Wolkenstadt das "Sodom", mit anderen Worten voller Sünden, die zerstört werden müsse, und Columbia sei das ihnen von Gott geschenkte "Eden". Er lässt Booker und Elizabeth nachjagen, da er diese für unentbehrlich hält. Booker bezeichnet er als "Falschen Hirten", der sein "Lamm" auf Abwege führen will. ;Jeremiah Fink Jeremiah Fink ist der Besitzer der meisten Unternehmen Columbias und zeigt große Begeisterung für effiziente, billige Arbeiter. Unzuverlässigkeit und Faulheit verabscheut er jedoch. Comstocks Ideale sind Fink eigentlich völlig egal. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als Comstocks Mann fürs schmutzige Geschäft und denkt nur an den Profit. ;Daisy Fitzroy Daisy Fitzroy ist die Anführerin der sogenannten Vox Populi. Aufständige gegen Comstock und Fink, die sich gegen die Unterdrückung auflehnen. Trotz des versprochenen Eden werden in Columbia dunkelhäutige Menschen dennoch missachtet und die Atmosphäre, die eigentlich utopisch wirken soll, wird oftmals von brutalem Rassismus geprägt. Fitzroy und ihre Leute kämpfen für die Freiheit und wollen Columbia "fallen sehen". Booker selbst findet jedoch schnell heraus, dass sie eigentlich nicht besser ist als Comstock; mindestens ihre Skrupellosigkeit kommt diesem gleich. Gameplay Das Spiel spielt sich durchgehend in der Ego-Perspektive und versucht, die Möglichkeiten eines Spiels komplett auszuschöpfen, weshalb es fast keine Zwischensequenzen gibt, sich jedoch trotzdem alles in einer derartigen Atmosphäre wiederfindet und man dementsprechend nie die Kontrolle über seinen Charakter verliert. Das Setting ist im Himmel, genauer in der fliegenden Stadt Columbia, weshalb auch die Kämpfe dort stattfinden. Mit einem sogenannten Skyhook kann man sich an Schienen entlang bewegen. Das Spiel hat wie auch BioShock und BioShock 2 ein Levelsystem, hat dies jedoch so arrangiert, dass es sich so anfühlt, als ob man stets in einer freien Welt herumläuft – so kommt man beispielsweise zweimal an dieselben Orte, welche dann jedoch verändert sind. Kräfte ("Vigors") und Waffen können in Kombination eingesetzt werden, wobei es eine verschiedene Auswahl an Waffen gibt, welche man im Spielverlauf auch verbessern kann. Mit Kräften kann man beispielsweise Leute durch die Gegend werfen oder anzünden. Wie in den Vorgängern gibt es auch hier wieder Audio-Tagebücher (hier Voxophone), welche teilweise unabdingbar für das gesamte Spielverständnis sind, da in ihnen Charakterhintergründe sowie die allgemeine Geschichte und teilweise auch Wissenschaft erläutert wird. Diese kann man an den verschiedensten Orten in den verschiedenen Leveln finden. Verfügbare Waffen: Schrotflinte, Pistole, Revolver, Karabiner, Gatling-Kanone, Scharfschützengewehr, Raketenwerfer, Repetierer, Burstgun, Maschinengewehr, Schießeisen-Kopie sowie Feuerhagel. Des Weiteren gibt acht Kräfte, welche der Spieler nutzen kann. DLCs Neben einem Season Pass hat das Spiel drei DLCs. "Columbia's Finest", Kampf in den Wolken, Seebestattung - Episode 1 sowie Seebestattung - Episode 2. Ersteres ist lediglich eine Gameplayerweiterung (neue Waffen, neue / mehr Gegenstände,...), wobei jener DLC nicht im Season Pass ist. Für Vorbesteller ist außerdem der DLC Industrial Revolution spielbar. Kampf in den Wolken ist im Season Pass vorhanden (und der kompletten BioShock Infinite-Edition), wobei man den DLC auch separat für Xbox 360, Windows und PlayStation 3 erwerben kann. In jenem DLC muss der Spieler sechs Herausforderungen über vier Karten verteilt meistern, welche jeweils 15 Wellen beinhalten, wobei jede Welle schwerer wird. Der DLC ist nicht storyrelevant. Die beiden Seebestattung-DLCs jedoch führen die Story von BioShock Infinite sowie den Vorgängern weiter und verbinden diese sehr eng, wobei sie für ein größeres Verständnis sorgen. Die DLCs spielen in Rapture aus den beiden Vorgängern, als die Stadt noch eine Gesellschaft hatte (in den Spielen ist sie eigentlich immer bereits heruntergekommen und voller Wahnsinnigen), weshalb man unter anderem auf Charaktere wie Sander Cohen trifft. Auch hier spielt man Booker, der Elizabeth begegnet. In den Seebestattung-Episoden gibt es neue Waffe und einige wenige neue Plasmide. Seebestattung : Hauptartikel: 'BioShock Infinite: Seebestattung'' In Seebestattung - Episode 1 spielt man einen Booker DeWitt, der im noch mehr oder weniger zivilisierten Rapture als Privatdetektiv arbeitet. Dieser bekommt von einer ihm fremden jungen Frau namens Elizabeth den Auftrag, ein kleines Mädchen namens Sally zu retten. Widerwillig nimmt er an, denn sie scheint mehr zu wissen als sie sagt; und Booker hat den Eindruck, als kenne er jenes verschwundene Mädchen. Neben Booker, Elizabeth und Sally treten in dem DLC auch Sander Cohan sowie Robert und Rosalind Lutece auf. In dem Spiel gibt es fünf Waffen: den einfachen Revolver, die Tommy Gun, ein Maschinengewehr, die China Broom Schrotflinte, der Karabiner und letztlich die Mikrowelle, eine pistolenartige Waffe, die die Gegner, Splicer wie in BioShock und BioShock 2, explodieren lässt. Die zweite "Episode" und den letzten DLC von BioShock Infinite spielt man als Elizabeth. Auch hier geht es um die Suche nach Sally. Neben Elizabeth treten in diesem DLC Booker, Sally, Atlas, Robert sowie Rosalind Lutece, Yi Suchong, Jack, Daisy Fitzroy und letztlich auch Andrew Ryan höchstselbst auf. Synronisation Musik Der Score des Spiels wurde von Garry Schyman komponiert, der auch schon den Soundtrack für die beiden Vorgänger BioShock sowie BioShock 2 komponierte. Ken Levine erklärte, dass die Musik ein wenig durch Jonny Greenwoods Score für There Will Be Blood und Paul Buckmasters Score für 12 Monkeys inspiriert wurde. Das Album des Soundtracks erschien zeitgleich mit dem Spiel am 26. März 2013. Er dauert 45 Minuten und 3 Sekunden. Trackliste Liste der von Schyman komponierten Soundtracks; in den kleinen Klammern stehen Ausnahmen, wenn er es nicht oder nicht allein war. Es kommt auch eine recht große Zahl an bereits existenten Songs und Kompositionen von diversen Künstlern vor. Systemvoraussetzungen * OS: Windows Vista (SP 2) * CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo 2,4 GHz / AMD Athlon X2 2,7 GHZ * RAM: 2 GB RAM * Grafikkarte: DirectX-10-kompatibel mit 512 MB RAM (Radeon 3870 / GeForce 8800 GT / Intel HD 3000) * Festplatte: 20 GB freier Speicher * Soundkarte: DirectX-9.0c-kompatibel * Internet-Verbindung für Softwareaktivierung Erfolge und Trophäen '''Warnung: Da hier auch die versteckten Erfolge und Trophären angegeben sind, enthält die folgende Tabelle erhebliche Spoiler für den Spielverlauf des Spiels. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Insgesamt kann man auf der PlayStation 3 51 Trophäen und auf der Xbox 360 1.230 Punkte erzielen. Für die Erfolge und Trophäen der Erweiterungen Seebestattung, siehe BioShock Infinite: Seebestattung. Kampf in den Wolken Zitate * "Der Geist der Testperson wird verzweifelt versuchen, Erinnerungen zu erschaffen, wo keine vorhanden sind." ―R. Lutece * "Booker, hast du Angst vor Gott?" "Nein, aber vor dir." ―Elizabeth & Booker DeWitt * "Gott vergibt alles, aber ich bin nur ein Prophet, ich muss nicht vergeben ... Amen!" ―Zachary Hale Comstock * "Liebe den Propheten denn er liebt den Sünder. Liebe den Sünder denn er ist du! Aber gäbe es keinen Sünder, wofür bräuchte man einen Erlöser? Gäbe es keine Sünde, wofür bräuchte man Vergebung?" ―Lady Comstock * "Die Gründer sind wie Unkraut, schneidet man sie ab, so wachsen sie wieder nach. Aber wenn man sie in ihren Wurzeln ausreißt, kommen sie nie wieder." ―Daisy Fitzroy * "Was ist das bewundernswerteste Tier auf Gottes Erde? Die Biene! Habt ihr schonmal eine Biene gesehen, die Urlaub hat oder krank macht? Nein! Also seid wie Bienen, seid wie Bienen!" ―Jeremiah Fink * "Leben, lebte, wird leben. Sterben, starb, wird sterben. Wenn wir Zeit als das ansehen würden, was sie wirklich ist, wozu müssten Grammatiklehrer dann noch von ihren Betten aufstehen?" ―R. Lutece Bewertung und Rezeption * 90 / 100 auf gamestar.de. * 9.4 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 8.4 / 10 auf gamespilot.de. * 91 / 100 auf pcgames.de. Die Kritiken zum Spiel fallen in der Regel positiv aus und loben insbesondere die Atmosphäre und die komplexe Handlung; negativ ausfallen tun jedoch in manchen Fällen die Aussagen bezüglich des Gameplays des Spiels, so heißt es oftmals, dass die "Kräfte", die man benutzen kann, anders als in den Vorgängern kein großes Kombinationsfeld besitzen. Negative Kritiken begründen sich jedoch meist auf dem Gameplay des Spiels; es werde nur stumpf herumgeschossen oder die Schwierigkeit sei nicht hoch genug. Allerdings wird auch die Handlung oftmals als zu kompliziert oder einfach uninteressant bezeichnet. Im Folgenden sind Beispiele von zwei sehr positiven und zwei zurückhaltendere Kritiken aufgelistet. : "... Spielemacher Ken Levine vereint große Themen wie Schuld, Sühne und Rassismus und erschafft eindrucksvolle Charaktere, die lange im Gedächtnis bleiben – allen voran Elizabeth, die ebenso charmant wie gefährlich ist. ... Hinzu kommt ein Schauplatz von atemberaubender Schönheit, den ich genau wie Rapture in meinem eigenen Tempo erkunde. Schade, ... dass sich seine Handlungen meist auf den eintönigen Klick nach Beute beschränken, dass das Vorankommen eine Zeitlang gestreckt wirkt und erfahrene Helden auf dem normalen Schwierigkeitsgrad unterfordert sind. Mit der schweren Herausforderung erleben allerdings auch Veteranen frenetische taktische Action .... Ganz selten habe ich so euphorische Höhepunkte genossen, wie ich sie an den schwindelerregenden Hochbahnschienen des bildgewaltigen Columbia erlebte!" –4players.de : "... Wie schon gesagt wird Bioshock Infinite Gemüter spalten und Diskussionen auslösen. Vorwerfen kann man dem Shooter einiges: Nicht eingehaltene Versprechen, eine streckenweise leblose Spielwelt, ein Shooter-Part ohne Überraschungen, kaum Herausforderungen oder Rätsel und selbst die Geschichte wird manche Spieler nur zum verständnislosen Kopfschütteln veranlassen. Trotzdem hat Bioshock Infinite unseren Respekt verdient: Denn der Shooter schafft es, Emotionen zu wecken. Er versucht das nicht nur. Es gelingt. ... Wann war das letzte Mal, als ihr nach dem Abspann eines Spiels mit anderen Menschen darüber reden wolltet? Eure Theorien teilen? Diskutieren, schwärmen oder schimpfen? Der Shooter wühlt auf und hallt nach, vielleicht nicht immer positiv. ... Dieser Shooter wird sich in euer Gedächtnis graben." –[pcgames.de : "... Ich habe keine Sekunde bereut, es gespielt zu haben, denn jedes Spiel, dass mich anregt mir so viele Gedanken zu machen, hat schon etwas richtig gemacht. Es ist definitiv keines, bei dem ich sage, dass es halt ein netter Shooter ist und den Haken dahinter setze, sondern eines, über das ich mich lange darüber aufregen kann, dass es eben "nur" ein netter Shooter ist. Das Design der Welt ist phänomenal, die Stimmung ist meist sehr gut umgesetzt, gerade die Auftritte der Geschwister Lutece sind großartig. Das Spiel an sich macht schon Spaß, auch wenn ich es hier für fehlplatziert halte. Spielt es, es gibt nicht viele wie dieses. Aber aus den nun ausführlich dargelegten Gründen ist es für mich ein sehr roher Rohdiamant." –eurogamer.de : "... Das liegt manchmal an der Technik, weil beispielsweise Elizabeths Gesicht fein und mit viel Aufwand animiert wurde, die Gesichter der übrigen Figuren aber oft hölzern und damit geradezu beunruhigend wirken. Wer sie anblickt, sieht Roboter, keine lebenden Menschen. ... Vor allem aber leidet 'BioShock Infinite' aber an dem Spagat zwischen der enormen Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der die verrückte Geschichte erzählt wird, und den überdrehten Kämpfen mit riesigen Cyborgs, motorisierten Kampfrobotern im Washington-Kostüm, an den absurden Tötungsequenzen mit brennenden Körpern und fliegenden Köpfen. Während die Spielwelt zum Verweilen und Staunen einlädt, die Geschichte zum Herumrätseln, hetzt das Gameplay den Spieler weiter .... ... Columbia ist trotz allem eine Reise wert." –spiegel.de'' Auszeichnungen : Game Critics Award *Best of Show 2011 *Best Original Game 2011 *Best Action/Adventure Game 2011 *Best PC Game 2011 : Video Game Awards 2013 (VGX) *Best Shooter *Character of the Year (Lutece-Zwillinge) *Best Song in a Game (Will the Circle Be Unbroken?, Sänger: Courtnee Draper und Troy Baker) Trailer Bioshock Infinite Trailer BioShock Infinite TV Commercial 1080p HD TV official Trailer BioShock Infinite Launch Trailer BioShock Infinite - False Shepherd Trailer (deutsch) BioShock Infinite Exclusive Beast of America Trailer HD BIOSHOCK INFINITE Lamb of Columbia Trailer BioShock Infinite Columbia A Modern Day Icarus Galerie BioShockInfinite1.jpg BioShockInfinite2.jpg BioShockInfinite3.jpg BioShockInfinite4.jpg BioShockInfinite5.jpg BioShockInfinite6.jpg BioShockInfinite7.jpg BioShockInfinite8.jpg BioShockInfinite9.jpg BioShockInfinite10.jpg BioShockInfinite11.jpg BioShockInfinite12.jpg BioShockInfinite13.jpg Trivia *An einer Stelle des Spiels kann man einen Riss finden, aus dem ein Lied von "Creedence Clearwater Revival" gespielt wird, eine Band, die erst rund 50 Jahre nach der eigentlichen Zeit des Spiels gegründet wurde, was als kleine Anspielung dienen soll. Siehe auch * BioShock Infinite im BioShock Wiki. * Offizielle Website. Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:2013 Spiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Windows-Spiele Kategorie:USK 18 Kategorie:Xbox-360-Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-3-Spiele Kategorie:Mac-OS-Spiele Kategorie:Linux-Spiele Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:Xbox-One-Spiele Kategorie:PlayStation-4-Spiele